Freedom of the Final Night
by ShinyMewGirl
Summary: Freddy's is being shut down right after the recent remodel of 1987. The animatronics have to wait six hours for their freedom. Who will survive the wait?
1. The Animatronics Prepare

The dim pizza parlor seems pretty normal. Of course, at night, it's not. Normally, you'd walk right by it, only noting how abandoned and dark it appears, like all buildings seem to be at midnight. The nightwatchmen always know better. Why else do they disappear every week, only to go insane a bit a few days before?

The animatronics are why.

* * *

It's eleven forty-five AM. The nightwatchmen is due to arrive in fifteen minutes, the Marionette reminded itself. Slowly, it whisked around the corner. Holding the music box it treasures dearly, The Marionette made its way to the Show Stage.

Three creatures stood in position: a bear, blue bunny, and chick. The bunny and chick had excessive amounts of makeup, but otherwise remained still. Good. They won't activate for a while. The Marionette walked soundlessly to Kid's Cove. The pink and white fox animatronic lay in a mangled heap on the floor. An extra endoskeleton head lay on the ground. When the Marionette walked past, it made several weird noises, like a radio.

_Quiet! _The Marionette screeched at him. _You'll wake your second head, idiot._

The endoskeleton didn't reply, just made a quieter noise similar to the one before.

The Marionette, winding up its music box on instinct as it neared the end of "My Grandfather's Clock", replied, _Yes, I'm visiting them again. What's wrong with that?_

Endoskeleton Head made another warbled noise.

_There's nothing wrong with me, I just care for them. _The Marionette crossed its black-and-white plastic arms.

More warbled noises came from that direction, sounding more urgent. A human being would probably find the mangled endoskeleton pretty funny at that time, with no face and only bulky teeth and eyes. Of course, all who did were dead now.

_They are too technically children. I can act cold another time._

The endoskeleton shut up, put its metallic head on the floor like a dog, and stared at The Marionette until it left. Only then did it settle down, staring at the drawings multiple children made the day before. The last day. The metal head gazed at the pool of drying-up blood on the ground. Boy, did he pity the guy who was coming tonight.

* * *

Four animatronics lay in a heap in their own room: a bear, a bunny, a chicken, and a fox. Just like the one from before, they weren't moving. However, these animatronics were much different.

The bear didn't have happy clown cheeks, and was torn in several places. A few loose wires that were torn from "The Incident" were sticking out. It sported a top hat and bowtie, like a creepy gentleman.

The bunny was purple instead of blue, and appeared more masculine than feminine like it's blue counterpart. A bow was around its neck. It was hard to tell what it looked like before, since its face been torn out, with thread and spare wire hanging loosely, much like the bear had.

The yellow chicken was disturbing. It lay on the floor, its eye loose in its mask, and three pairs of wire-filled teeth were visible. A bib was wrapped around its neck, with the words, "Let's Eat!"

The fox was a not much different than its three friends, torn and broken. It had more of a pirate theme, however, and razor-sharp teeth. If this was secretly a dangerous weapon, whoever made it was not very secretive.

As soon as The Marionette was in the room, it approached each of the animatronics and flipped the switches to "ON". Then it sat down in the corner and waited, fiddling with the music box like a child would with a piano. Discorded notes flooded the room.

"Cut out the noise, Jack," said a distorted southerner girl voice. When The Marionette looked up, it saw the chick abomination glaring down at it.

He gave a creepy smile, bigger than the one he had on for twelve hours of the day. _Hello, Chica, how was your final day in sleep mode?_

"HORRIBLE," rasped Chica in a more demonic way than before. "THEY TORE MY FINGERS OFF TO GIVE TO MY COUNTERPART, AND MY TOES ARE RUSTED TO THE POINT WHERE I CAN'T FEEL THEM ANYMORE."

_They've been rusted for quite a while, actually, _The Marionette calmly corrected.

Chica gave an inhumane screech from heck back.

This, of course, was offensive in their "culture". The Marionette glared at the chicken animatronic and got up. It looked ready to pick a fight, but when he neared Chica, who backed up into a wall, something grabbed him by the shoulder. The Marionette whipped around to see Freddy the Bear.

_Good evening, Fazbear. I'm glad to see you are well, _The Marionette bowed with respect, as if it were Freddy Fazbear who were in control of it. _How are the pizzas?_

As her AI had programmed her to do, Chica randomly exclaimed, "PIZZA," in the least intelligent way possible.

Freddy put his arms on his waist, which shed some fake fur that was attached to his suit, "Marion, Marion, Marion, what do you want today?"

The Marionette, though its face was naturally in a smile, actually appeared to frown. This was impressive, as was its ability to get small white pupils at will. It sighed and scolded the bear, _How many times have I told you, Fazbear? My name is not Marion or Jack. It's The Marionette._

"And I'm actually Freddy," the bear animatronic growled with a hint of sarcasm. If one were to listen carefully, you could hear a difference between his voice and the one he was programmed to speak in. His statement, if looked into even more, was actually true: He wasn't actually Freddy Fazbear of the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza place.

The Marionette, ignoring the commentary, questioned the bear, _Now, where's Bonnie at?_

A perky voice came from behind the trio, the most corrupt of them all, "IT'S ME, Bonn-ie-ie B-Bunny! Wouuuld you lik-k-k-ke to here a special birthday son-ong just for you-you-you-you-you-"

The Marionette turned around and sucker-punched the purple critter in what was left of his face.

"Thank you for clearing that up, Marionette," beeped Bonnie, holding his malformed head. He spoke like Mickey Mouse a bit, but much lower and sometimes even demonic when he wasn't on day-shift mode. "I keep getting my recordings stuck."

The Fox randomly peeked out from behind Bonnie. He croaked like an old pirate tape recording, "Then it's good yer current host be gettin' scrapped, lad."

_You do not need to continue using pirate, Foxy. You are getting scrapped in the morning, about six hours from now, and it is the evening now._

"A' know, Mar'nette, a'm jus' kinda used t' it," Foxy shrugged.

The Marionette, not paying attention to the fact that its music box had unwound a while ago, glanced about. _Finally, Goldy? Where's Goldy?_

Freddy looked pretty bored, as if everything was old news. To be fair, nothing was good except for freedom. "Golden Freddy was shipped out to be scrapped earlier in the day. I'm guessing you were busy preparing the music box?" Freddy Fazbear answered, pointing to his contraption.

Realizing it was off, The Marionette quickly wound it back up with superhuman speed. It then looked up at the unimpressed animatronics. _What? It is the only object that gives me comfort._

"Yer a bigger child than we were, Jacky-lad," Foxy said.

The Marionette was silent.

Fortunately for him, 11:59 PM bell rang. Without another word, the animatronics dispatched to their starting positions and awaited the final night of their eternal torture.


	2. The Nightguard Prepares

"YOU. VISITED. THE. OLD. ANIMATRONICS. LAST. NIGHT. DIDN'T. YOU," said The Mangle, hanging from the ceiling in front of The Marionette.

It looked up. _You weren't in Sleep Mode?_

"I. WAS. TRYING. TO. BUT. IT. IS. HARD. TO. SLEEP. WITH. MISTER. ENDOSKELETON'S. CHATTERING," The Mangle ' second head lowered a bit, as if it were ashamed to be stuck on the same neck as a ventriloquist dummy of a fox.

_What's wrong with visiting the older models? They seem to like you more than the other Toys._

"OF. COURSE. THEY. DO. I'M. THE. ONLY. TOY. ANIMATRONIC. WHO. IS. PLEASED. TO. BE. SCRAPPED," the fox head replied. Her voice was made up of multiple different voices, since all she could do now was listen and record whatever she was told. Very hard business with a second head constantly spewing garbled static. The Mangle stared at The Marionette's music box, which had just been wound up a bit more by the night guard. "YOU. STILL. HAVE. THAT. THING."

_Of course I do. I need it._

"THE. FACT. THAT. YOU. NEED. IT. MAKES. YOU. LOOK. LIKE. A. BOMB. WAITING. TO. GO. OFF."

_That's exactly what I am, in a technical sense. _The Marionette watched the crane unwind.

The Mangle swung back, then slowly began to ride the ceiling cables towards the night guard's office. It ramrod into a wall, causing "Mister Endoskeleton"'s only good eye to fall off. Their depth perception was already bad, so neither complained even a little as they moved along.

For a while, everything in the Prize Corner was silent. The only thing anyone could hear was the music box's clanking and humming and the occasional, "NO WAY, SCRAP HEAP," from Jeremy's room.

Then they showed up.

The Toy Band.

Three beautiful and neat animatronics had suddenly united and popped up beside The Marionette.

A chicken resembling Chica had circles for cheeks and was apparently anorexic. She only ate cupcakes, making her too fake for the adults and too amazing for young girls.

A blue bunny with large green eyes wore too much makeup. The eyeshadow, long eyelashes and rosy cheeks looked more unrealistic than the entire chicken.

The bear was almost carbon copy of Freddy, but cleaner and more friendly. Like everyone else, he had the trademark cheeks. He was rather flat, too, and looked like porcelain.

"Hello, there, kid!" said the bunny. Her sweet and human-like voice was almost the most sickening thing about her. "I'm Bonnie Bunny! These are my pals, Freddy and Chica!"

Why was she introducing herself again? Even if she was pure AI and nothing more, couldn't she at least remember her own coworker's face?

Simple. She was reminding him: This is what they've become to children. Old Bonnie? He's not cool. He's like a loved teddy bear, thrown away to make room for the one that makes sounds.

The Marionette did not like them.

_Hello, I'm, uh, Jack! I saw a suspicious man hiding in the office! He might be a criminal! _the Marionette lied. A repeat of every night. The old animatronics kill the human out of jealousy and the new ones try taking out the "criminal". As much as The Marionette hated the name "Jack", it was too fun to watch the new and old era try doing the same thing and see who gets to him first. It was its equivalent of sports.

The Toy Animatronics gasped their fake prerecorded gasp and trudged to the office. Toy Bonnie took the vent nearby and accidentally kicked Toy Chica's beak off. The robotic critter's eyes suddenly became black for some reason, like Toy Freddy's did.

In a stereotypical blond voice, Toy Chica chirped, "Let's go, like, keep the pizza parlor safe and stuff! Kill the criminal!"

The Toys were off, just in time. Five hours and they were home free.

* * *

The garbled radio noises were interrupted when The Mangle saw Freddy in the office, staring straight at her in the vent.

"FREDDY. WHAT. HAPPENED. TO. THE. WATCHMAN," she beeped.

Freddy shrugged.

The Mangle went reluctantly back through the vent, which is difficult in a tight space while going backwards in the dark in a haunted pizza parlor. After a moment, she and her extra head were gone. "Freddy" took off his mask.

Looking up from his tablet, he had the pleasure of seeing a red Foxy sitting in front of his door. He stumbled with the flashlight he held in his other hand like a hot coal, then flickered it on and off like a disco light. The fox stared past the human for a while, blinking away the lights, then finally stumbled away blindly. The guard sighed with relief.

He flickered through the monitor, winding up the music box with a remote. But he knew he was forgetting something.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, Jeremy!"

The guard hissed at his stupidity and swiveled around in his chair. A "little boy" had yanked away his flashlight and mask, then fought with him over the monitor and remote.

The boy, sporting a propeller cap and a buttoned, red-and-blue striped shirt like a clown, held his sign ("Balloons!") and a balloon in his other hand. He wasn't too different from the Toy animatronics.

The boy leaned foward, "How are you?"

"Whaddaya want, BB?" Jeremy snapped back.

"I'm just trying to strike up a conversation with my frieeeeeeeend," warbled BB. He sounded like the stereotypical creepy child in a horror movie, talking in a monotonous voice and putting emphasis on certain syllables. "You stare at those screens aaaaaall day and wear a mask! Are you scared of sunliiiiiight? Shouldn't you be outsiiiiiiide, playing with uuuuuus?"

Jeremy lunged for his things, but BB was too quick. He hissed at the animatronic boy, "I go outside in a few more hours. Give me back my stuff."

BB shook his head with a creepy, proud smile. Jeremy could swear he heard more movement than before from the hall, and the music box was reaching the end of it's tune.

_"Ninety years without slumbering,  
__tick-tick-tick-tick,  
His life's seconds numbering,  
tick-tick-tick-tick. . ."_

Not ready to see whatever horror occurred if he didn't wind up the music box, Jeremy got up shakily and reached for the electronics and mask. BB looked more like a jerk than ever, pulling it away once more.

BB smirked, "What do we say?"

_"It stopped short. . ."_

"Please," demanded the watchman forcefully.

_"Never to go again. . ."_

"Aww. . . You're no fun. . ." Displeased, BB tossed the items back when suddenly the lights flickered. He was gone when they came back on.

_"When the old man died. . ."_

Jeremy had probably set a world record in speed when he wound the music box back up. He checked on the Prize Corner. Nothing seemed out of place, except for the grinning, black, puppet-like creature in a gift box, but that was always there.

He checked the top of the monitor. 1:37 AM. It was going to be a long night.


	3. Murder and Music

The Marionette watched the crane on its music box unwind in a hypnotic fashion. It'd go and kill those night guards as soon as the music was over. It was just so soothing, and endless.

Like our torture, The Marionette thought grimly, singing a bit with the music, ignoring the giggling of Pesky BB somewhere in the pizzeria.

_Ninety years without slumbering, tick-tick-tick-tick, _it sang. _His life's seconds numbering, tick-tick-tick-tick, then it stopped short, never to go again, when the old man died._

For a short moment, it was silent. Then the grinding of the contraption's gears pierced through the quiet atmosphere, and the sad song began again.

"That's the only part you know?" BB asked. "The song is very sad. How do you find it pretty and catchy at all?"

The Marionette glanced quickly at the boy with its white pinpoints of eyes. _Well, of course it is the only verse I know. I have no proper means of getting the rest, being trapped in a pizza parlor gift box all of my afterlife._

BB stared at The Marionette's black eyes with his blue ones. He quietly replied, "You ghosts are weird."

The Marionette watched BB leave it alone again, with the melancholy of the music box echoing in the empty room.

* * *

Freddy leaped on top of Bonnie.

"GIMME BACK MY MIC!" he screeched in a voice that would cause even the bravest of adults to cry.

Bonnie held up Freddy's old prop high into the air, causing the cheap ceiling tiles to shift. He hissed, "RETURN MY GUITAR FIRST, BEAR-O!"

"I'M TELLING YOU BONNIE, I DON'T HAVE IT!" the bear shouted, his eyes black with small white dots..

"OH REALLY?" The faceless purple thing actually seemed to be glaring. "WHAT ABOUT WHEN WE WERE CHILDREN? HUH? YOU ALWAYS STOLE MY CANDY!"

Freddy growled, "ALL YOU COULD EAT WAS HEALTHY FOOD, ANYWAY!"

"Boys, boys!" Chica chirped. She pulled them apart and they glared at her like she was the opponent instead. "That was in the past! Calm down! Bonnie, I am certain Freddy couldn't have taken your guitar. Give him back his mic and we'll hunt for your prop. Maybe the night watch man took it!"

Both animatronics smiled at the thought and raced each other to the office. Chica giggled at her plan. Being the only girl, she took it upon herself to take care of everyone like a mother.

Like a mother, she thought sadly to herself.

Foxy dazed into the backstage. "Tha' was you, trickin' 'em?"

Chica nodded haughtily. When she saw how Foxy was lumbering about, she smiled. "You look like a drunk, Foxy!"

"Nev'mind tha', this faulty system is sensitive t' light. An'way, a' overheard ya an' stole back Bonnie's g'tar from his Toy an' put it in Jeremy's office."

Chica gave him a fistful of wires as a replacement for a thumbs-up. Foxy gave a goofy, toothy grin with his rusted snout.

She asked, "What time is it? You know my system has no clock."

"One fifty-seven," he replied in a vague tone.

They both gave a robotic sigh.

* * *

Jeremy yelped as a faceless bunny appeared at his door. He didn't dare twitch. The bunny snatched up the plastic guitar someone had left behind in the office and, keeping his red dot eyes on the security guard, backed out of the room.

He sighed with relief. Winding up the music box, he scanned through the camera feeds. The Mangle was in the Main Hall. Foxy and Chica sat in the Parts Room. The rest were scattered about the Party Rooms, not including the black figure in a gift box in the Prize Corner.

Everything was okay. For now.

* * *

He sat in the hallway, waiting happily. Freedom! Free from his prison of a costume, free from everything. And yet, something wasn't right.

He was alone.

Hours were left until his friends could follow. Until six AM, he had nothing to do. Unless. . .

The boy smiled. Maybe it would be more fun to torture the night watch like this. Of course!

He crept quietly into the office, unseen by Jeremy, who was gazing into the monitor. Then he stood silently in the corner, awaiting discovery patiently with an evil smile.

* * *

Jeremy screamed so loud he lost his voice. Before the man was a literally shadowy figure of Bonnie, but neither Bonnie was pure darkness, with glowing white dot eyes and teeth. A child's giggle resonated through the room.

Jeremy tried screaming again, but he had thrown out his voice seconds ago. He put up the mask and flickered the flashlight. Nothing.

He braced himself, hoping his end would be quick. Nothing happened.

Opening an eye, he saw. . . Nothing. Shadow-thing wasn't there.

Jeremy huffed a muted sigh of relief. He picked up the tablet, the object suddenly heavier than before.

2:07 AM. . . Three hours and fifty-three minutes remaining of this cruddy job.

* * *

The Marionette watched the crane on his infamously favorite toy, deciding to be a Jack-in-the-Box. He found it appropriate, but could never get the timing right. It was never ending.

The depressing tune seemed to be speeding up, and clanked more than ever.

The Marionette was expecting someone, but no one was appearing. It began to call out, but an earth-shattering scream cut it off.

Well, now it knew where number five was.

* * *

_"Ronnie!"_

_"Chelsea!"_

_"Luke!"_

_"Derek! Willy!"_

_"We're fine! Are you?"_

_"Yeah. . . But it's dark, Derek. I'm scared of the dark."_

_"Don't be scared! Golden Freddy will come back and show us a tour!"_

_"What is a tour?"_

_"I know, but it is hard to describe. . . Like show-and-tell."_

_"Okay!"_

_A scream pierced the darkness._

_"Chelsea! Are you there?"_

_No answer._

_More screaming._

_"Luke? Ronnie?"_

_Silence._

_More screeching and nothing but sobbing could be heard._

_"Derek. . ."_

_The final scream was remembered by the ghostly boy for years to come._


	4. Toys and Puppets, Puppets and Toys

Toy Bonnie peered at "Freddy" carefully. He was sitting at attention in the office. The blue bunny in makeup could swear he was shaking a bit, and he did look a bit strange. However, nothing about him seemed to trigger any red flags. No criminal data. Maybe the criminal was hiding!

She stared at the bear in the eyes, viewing him from different angles every time. Finally, in her dripping-with-poisonous-honey voice, told him, "Freddy, dear, are you okay? You seem to be twitching! Are you sure you are not malfunctioning?"

"Freddy" shook his head so hard his "face" began to slip a bit.

"Well, honey, remember to go to the Parts Room as soon as you began to feel ill or anything, got it?"

Again, the "bear" nodded, causing his face to slip even more. Toy Bonnie reached to adjust it, but he slapped her away.

Bonnie, remembering her initial mission, suddenly clicked and turned, "Off to find that criminal!"

Jeremy wasted no time rewinding the music box. Toy Bonnie had stood there almost too long.

Almost.

* * *

It was very unfortunate for Jeremy that Freddy and his Toy counterpart were both in the Main Hall when Toy Bonnie got there.

"Wow, Freddy, honey, you're a speedy one!" Toy Bonnie giggled, using one of her many prerecorded lines.

Toy Freddy, being all artificial intelligence and having no clue what Toy Bonnie meant, replied, "Why, thank you!"

"Hello, dearie!" exclaimed Toy Bonnie to Freddy. "What's your name?"

With an annoyed stare at both Toy animatronics, the dilapidated bear responded, "Freddy."

Toy Freddy gave his fake and rather infamous doll-like gasp, "That's my name, too!"

Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy squealed like piglets with excitement.

"Uh, little Freddy," Toy Bonnie said in her prerecorded voice. "Have you seen any suspicious folks around here? 'Suspicious' means 'strange', kids!"

Freddy walked off wordlessly, causing several errors in Toy Freddy's system until he reset. The technologically-advanced bear turned to Toy Bonnie and both of them reintroduced themselves for the fifth time.

Chica turned the corner to the office and bumped into the broken bear.

"Sorry, Fred!" she apologized. "Why aren't you in the office? You were there a moment ago when I was there."

Freddy tilted his head in a dog-like manner. "I haven't been in the office for an hour."

"Oh! It must have been a back-up they ordered in case someone broke down," Chica assured them both.

Freddy was certain something was fishy. But what was it?

* * *

The Marionette was getting bored. Very bored.

It wasn't even singing, it was just staring at the sheet of paper-thin metal click as several dots played them like a piano. It memorized where each one was placed, and could probably play the tune if it knew how to play an instrument.

Of course, being stuck in a massive plastic present in a child-filled restaurant all your existence prevents you from learning such things.

Mangle suddenly swung down from the ceiling, almost nipping The Marionette's face off. She screeched, "HIIIIIIIII." There was something wrong with her, however. Well, there was always something wrong with her, but this was different.

_Mangle, one day you are going to bite off someone's deeply-treasured face, _The Marionette shouted.

Mangle laughed a very familiar laugh. BB stumbled into the room, shouting corrupted sounds.

"BB. AND. ME. SWITCHED. VOICE. BOXES," Mangle snickered in the boy's voice She was still used to pausing after processing the correct word. BB shouted gibberish in the Second Head's voice. The head shouted random words in Mangle's voices.

The Marionette put his head in his hand. Sighing, he commented, _It's amazing anyone has survived this long. That was a risky move on your robotics, so switch back NOW. You don't want to raise Manager's suspicion._

"Awww. . ." the trio complained. However, not wanting to poke the bear, they huddled into the Parts Room.

_It's like I'm working with children, _The Marionette shook his head.

* * *

Jeremy would have screamed at the sight on his tablet if he still could.

In the Main Hall was a ghostly tall and thin figure. Its entire body was the color of ink, with the exception of its face, white was like white china. Four white stripes went across each of their limbs, and two white buttons were on its chest. Purple streaks came from its dark and empty black eyes like tears. Its black grin and red rosy cheeks completed the look of horror.

It hovered on the screen a moment before disappearing. It looked a lot like. . .

Jeremy switched quickly to the Prize Corner. The puppet thing was still there.

Am I losing my mind?, Jeremy wondered.

That would be logical. The shadow rabbit and this ghost of the Prize Corner figure? Hallucinations! Heck, maybe the animatronics were just trying to hug him but he was being a jerk to them. Maybe they didn't move at all. Maybe this was a nightmare or he was going crazy.

And yet something told him he should hold up until morning.

Not too much was left: 3:02 AM. . .

* * *

_"Fredbear! Fredbear! Fredbear!" the room of children shouted. "We want cake!"_

_The bear animatronic laughed, "Okay, friends! We'll just sing our friend Martha here a happy birthday song!"_

_The room groaned._

_Fredbear shook his head, "Now, now, kids! This is supposed to be a fun day! We need to show Martha here we all care about her on this special day! Come over here, gang!"_

_The black-haired girl's eyes lit up behind her glasses as a purple bunny, yellow chicken and red fox sprinted over to the table. The robots in general were creepy, but that didn't matter. In the children's minds, they were adorable, friendly animal friends that would help the children feel happy no matter what._

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU," everyone chanted to Fredbear's humming and the animatronics' out-of-sync-and-tune singing. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU."_

_Fredbear saw a sad, crying boy outside of the back door to the pizzeria. No one else seemed to notice him and his desperate pounding on the door. He kept glancing back, hysterical._

_Fredbear wanted to help, since it was his job to make sure the children are happy. Unfortunately, he was not within the border of the building Fredbear could reach. . . He couldn't speak to the staff; he was singing and they were busy._

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAR MARTHA. . ."_

_A purple car pulled up. A man in purple and a yellow badge came out. Fredbear couldn't make out a face._

_The boy with black hair in dark, saggy clothes turned around too late._

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU."_

_As the little girl blew out her candles, Fredbear watched helplessly as the boy fell over in a pale, bloody heap, not moving again._


	5. One Incident or Two?

"FREDDY!" shouted the pirate fox. "WHERE ARE YA'?!"

Almost immediately, Toy Freddy peeked around the corner. "Hello, kid! I'm Freddy Fazbear! Who might you be?"

Foxy glared at the doll-like animatronic.

The bear, having "heard" his answer, asked, "Well, kid, would you like to hear a song, just for you?"

"No," Foxy growled. "Where's Freddy?"

Ignoring the pirate, Toy Freddy began to sing a birthday song to the Toreador March. Foxy spun the cartoon character around, ripped a few wires, and shoved him into the wall that hid everything behind it from the camera.

The bear was stiff, and several notes had been distorted. His eyes were cold and black like a shark's.

Foxy left the room arrogantly, leaving Toy Freddy to sing "his special birthday song" in the dim, empty room.

* * *

"Foxy!" Toy Bonnie sang sweetly. She didn't even blink when he passed by her. "Why aren't you helping with our criminal problem? Are you being lazy?" The bunny used the same tone she used with children who just wouldn't behave, crossed her arms, and gave a strange glare. She glanced around, ignoring Foxy, who appeared to be half-wanting her to mean him.

Toy Bonnie peeked into the Game Area. There were two animatronics, Toy Foxy/Mangle and BB. Mangle, BB and Mangle's second head all screamed angrily in an unholy way and their eyes flickered black, like a human who had been walked in on in the restrooms. Toy Bonnie didn't seem to notice.

"Hello, BB! Hello, Foxy!" she smiled, batting her "beautiful" eyelashes. "You both look well! Foxy, you need to learn a lesson about teamwork! We need to work as a team to succeed and-" Her voice was cut off with static, not being properly fit for the situation, but after a moment she continued, "-make the children happy!"

Mangle screeched incoherently again, this time simultaneously, with both heads. The radio chip implanted on Mangle's endoskeleton chirped snippets of Christmas carols.

Toy Bonnie, programmed to sing along to all music, began to sing "Jingle Bells" in a discorded voice to match the Endo's warbles, quickly switching between that and "Silent Night". BB hissed in disapproval. It was November.

Mangle hissed. Toy Bonnie continued. Mangle hissed once more. Toy Bonnie answered, "Foxy, dear, I understand that maybe the fact that you're going to miss Chica's pizza when_you_ get scrapped, but-"

Mangle launched herself forward, her speech returning a bit but still cut off with screams, landing directly on the blue bunny's face. She shouted about something that sounded like, "IST-NOVENDERANNOTALLKULTERSSLE-BRAKEKIRZTMAZZZZZZZZZ!"

Toy Bonnie wobbled back and forth with the fifty-pound metal doll-fox on its head. Two disharmonized voices yelled at the same time, and Mangle got Toy Bonnie to trip over a carousel of the animatronics.

BB yelped static in surprise, rushing over to the mound of pink and blue on the Chica carousel seat. He tugged at Mangle's arms, but she wasn't letting go of the

When Mangle flew off, she carried a blue, feminine bunny face in between her teeth.

"MAYBE THERE'S MORE TO THE UNIVERSE THAN PIZZA, PUNK," she yelled out.

* * *

Jeremy shook the tablet. He wasn't scared of the images randomly appearing everywhere, he just wanted them to stop.

The latest one was a lone, bare endoskeleton, staring straight at him from the vents. It had pointed ears sticking out from the side of its head.

Just in case, he scouted both vents. There was nothing there.

The occasional demonic laughter that echoed in the empty halls seemed louder than ever.

* * *

Toy Bonnie reactivated about five minutes later. She looked rather terrifying without a face. Unlike Bonnie, her Endoskeleton was still visible, though it would have been better if it had been yanked off as well. Toy Bonnie had eyelashes and makeup anyway, and the grey color of the metal face didn't look nice with them. The human-like teeth of the endoskeleton made it even more horrendous.

The room was empty, except for BB, who was doing his best to appear OFF.

Toy Bonnie's voice had become warbles and shifting in tones like a child playing the piano, "Foxy, I am so happy to see that you want to play a game! Hide-and-Seek, is it? Well, I'll go count to thirty. One. . . Two. . . Three. . . Zero. . . Fifty. . . Nineteen. . . Eighty-seven. . ."

Mangle, who was hiding behind a table and being a nervous animal, bit down harder on the discarded face and snarled. Then, she veered left into another table and slid off to who-knows-where.

* * *

"Jack!"

The Marionette flew into the brown, suited-up bear, dropping its music box in the process. A loud "CHINK" was heard, and the notes became discorded. The heckish puppet glared up at Freddy, not pleased with this turn of events.

"Jack! I overheard Toy Chica mention a bunch of incidents while rambling about madmen. I need you to go to the office and figure out what she meant," he begged.

_Why the office? _The Marionette hissed, mad at the bear breaking his treasure. It held the musical contraption like a baby bird in its cupped hands.

Freddy explained, "Where else would they keep the records of the pizzeria? Get in there and get out with the files, no more and no less. And no killing the watchman yet!"

Regaining its calm demeanor, The Marionette nodded and started towards the office. At four forty-two, it would be hard to not avenge themselves, mostly since they might need to contemplate their actions. But what would they discover?

* * *

The Marionette poked its head around the corner of the office entrance. Jeremy dropped his tablet in fear and it shattered. So much for making it to six.

_Mister Night Watchman, I am The Marionette. Normally, I'd kill you at this point, but I'm giving you a pass. There were several incidents in this pizzeria before, and I am simply here to search the files for information on them. Just give me a moment and I'll be off, _promised the creature of black.

Jeremy, paralyzed with fear, was silent, but trembled like an earthquake.

The Marionette quickly flew about the room in a ghost-like manner. It snatched up several papers, then rushed out of the room, leaving behind only the squeaking of the strings that held it up and a very baffled Jeremy.


	6. Headlines

_**FEBRUARY 20TH, 1971: CHILD REPORTED DEAD NEAR FREDBEAR'S FAMILY DINER**_  
_A concerned mother claims her son (Jack Marionowski, age 10) slipped out of her grip while they were going grocery shopping. He then supposedly ran a couple blocks towards the beloved Fredbear's Family Diner, but was then lost when he took several sharp turns between cars. He was found by a staff member about a quarter of and hour later, with a stab wound through the chest. It is currently unknown who murdered the innocent boy._

_"We just can't believe this happened," says the manager of Fredbear's, Fredrick Jackson. "Our entire purpose is to ensure that the fantasies of children are made a reality and that they have fun. Why anyone would do this to a little boy, I will never know."_

_Irene Marionowski is taking this case to court and suing the company $5,000 for not installing proper security systems outside the building._

* * *

**_NOVEMBER 28TH, 1974: FREDBEAR'S FAMILY DINER CLOSING DOWN  
_**_The Fredbear's Family Diner, infamous for an incident involving a stabbed child over three years ago, is closing its doors in a week after a rapid loss of customers. After several years of budget cuts, many employees are relieved to be free of the job.  
_

_However, the Diner may reopen one day, as hinted by many long-time workers._

_"To children, these animatronics are not robots, but friends who will love and help them through the day. It would be an upset to those hundred of young kids if you were to take away their friends and expect them to live with it," says employee George Philman._

* * *

**_MARCH 17TH, 1985: THE GRAND (RE)OPENING OF FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA  
_**_After several years of being being a colossal empty parking lot and building, Fredbear's Family Diner is reopening as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The old animatronics were redesigned to appeal to today's generation, with a few new additions as well._

_The pizza parlor's changed name is a result of trying to abolish the old reputation built up after an accident over a decade ago. Th accident is also the cause of the previous diner's closing according to previous employees._

_"We hope to attract the children who used to come with their families here all the time before the disappointing shut down. They can visit with their children to relive the magic and share it with them," claims Franklin Jackson, son of the deceased Fredrick Jackson (Fredbear's Family Diner founder). "Every parent took their children here at least once in their lives, and I can only hope those children will return."_

* * *

_**JUNE 29TH, 1985: KIDS VANISH AT LOCAL PIZZERIA- BODIES NOT FOUND  
**Two local children were supposedly lured into a backroom during the late hours of operation at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza on the night of June 26th. While video survelience identified the man responsible and led to his capture the following morning, the children themselves were never found and are presumed dead._

_Police think that the suspect dressed as a company mascot to earn the children's trust._

* * *

_**SEPTEMBER 14TH, 1985: FIVE CHILDREN NOW REPORTED MISSING- SUSPECT CONVICTED  
**Five children are now linked to the incident at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where a man dressed as a cartoon mascot lured them into a back room._

_While the suspect has been charged, bodies themselves were never found._

_Freddy Fazbear;s pizza has been fighting an uphill battle ever since to convince families to return to the pizzeria._

_"It's a tragedy," claims the current owner, Franklin Jackson._

_The children identified missing include Ronald Benjamin (age 7), Chelsea Robinson (age 9), brothers Derek and William Bergenson (ages 10 and 5), and Lucas Kennedy (age 7)._

* * *

**_JANUARY 8TH, 1986: LOCAL PIZZERIA THREATENED WITH SHUTDOWN OVER SANITATION  
_**_Local pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear's pizza, has been threatened with shutdown by the health department over reports of foul odor coming from the much-loved animal mascots._

_Police were contacted when parents reportedly noticed what appeared to be blood and mucus around the eyes of the mascots. One parent alikened them to "reanimated carcasses"._

* * *

**_OCTOBER 29TH, 1987: LOCAL PIZZERIA SAID TO CLOSE BY YEAR'S END  
_**_After a long struggle to stay in business after the tragedy that took place many years ago, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has been announced that it will close by year's end._

_Despite the year-long search for a buyer, companies seem unwilling to be associated with the company._

_"These characters will live on in the hearts of kids- these characters will live on," says the CEO._


	7. Off To Find Jack!

The animatronics stared at the newspaper clippings left near the door of the Parts and Service area. Bonnie kept glancing around the Main Hall, expecting The Marionette to pop out again with a perky "Pop! Goes The Weasel" tune to tell them something much more "appealing".

But the pale-faced puppet wasn't anywhere to be found.

* * *

Jeremy knew something was much wronger with the pizzeria than ever before.

No one was attacking him, except for the Toy animatronics who would rush in screaming in glitch form almost as soon as he saw them on camera. Mangle would remain in Kid's Cove, in a sitting position, holding up a blueish mask and drawing on it in marker. Toy Bonnie was now missing her face, and would often wander into the office, shake her head, then leave, tripping half the time. And The Marionette. . . it wasn't in the Main Hall as a ghostly imprint, sitting in the Prize Corner box, or anyplace else.

This worried the security guard for some reason.

Jeremy slipped on his Freddy Mask and, doing something he was warned several times not to do, stepped into the hallway.

* * *

Toy Chica sat on a Party Room Three table, laughing at Toy Bonnie, who was singing her her prerecorded parodies.

"Hot cross bun_nies_! Hot cross bun_nies_! One a_ carrot_-" she made a noise like a record being cut off when she saw "Freddy" leaving the office. "Hey! Freddy!"

"Freddy" must have jumped up three feet in the air.

Toy Chica smiled, "Are you still looking for the right Party Room, Freddy? Come join us! We have cake and pizza!" She held up an invisible cake platter and box of pizza. It worked better during the day, when she was often forced to hold those objects. When she didn't, it only confused the children and bothered the adults.

Freddy/Jeremy shook his head nervously.

Toy Chica pouted, "C'mon, Freddy! Please? Remember the magic words, kids, and be very polite to your parents!"

Again, the night watch in the bear mask signaled, "No".

Toy Bonnie's endoskeleton eyes flickered black, but quickly turned back to normal. Then she giggled, "I understand, Freddy! You have to do many important things, and unfortunately work comes before playtime. We will respect that. Carry on, friend!"

Jeremy, suspicious of the blue bunny, slowly backed away, then turned around and run off.

"My, my! Freddy sure is quiet today! Do you think he has something on his mind?" Toy Chica asked her bunny buddy.

"I don't know, Chica!" she shrugged back. Her faceless exoskeleton creaked as plastic rubbed against plastic. "Maybe he will tell us!"

The duo sat quietly, expecting a non-existing reply.

* * *

Toy Freddy neared the end of his Birthday/Toreador March song for what was probably the twentieth time. No one in the Parts and Service Room noticed, however, over their own chatter and the fact that Foxy had damaged the ventriloquist dummy of a bear's wires beyond repair.

Chica whispered, "We never got the murderer then, did we? We were all killing the innocent. We were no better than that guy!"

"An' we still are," Foxy added. "We've been tryin' tah get the guard we have now for, wha', a week? We wouldah killed the man."

Bonnie, however faceless, could see the gravity of this horrifying situation. "W-We were that bad? Please wake me up, Mooom!" The purple animatronic began to leak oil from the hole where his face was.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Where's Jack?" Freddy asked, turning to Bonnie.

"I-I don't know. . ." Bonnie cried in between sobs.

Foxy glanced out of the doorway. Not a soul was seen. Literally. He warbled, "No one in sight."

"Maybe he ran away!" Chica gasped. "This could have been too much for that guy to handle!"

Freddy shook his head, "I don't think so. Jack's a strong guy, right?"

"The lad's only company is a music box, Freddy. . ." pointed out Foxy.

Everyone in the room grew quiet again, hoping to hear the depressing ticking of the contraption.

That's when the short, thin Freddy burst into the door.

The four animatronics stared at the sudden intruder. Bonnie's red eyes seemed bright. Chica hid Foxy, whose mouth had dropped open in surprise, behind her. Freddy gave no reaction.

Finally, Freddy spoke up, "Who are you?"

Short Freddy gave no reply. His face slipped an inch downwards.

Foxy scrambled up to the short "bear" and snatched his face. A panicked Jeremy stared at the glaring animatronics, then high-tailed it to the door. The robot fox grabbed him by the arm.

"Look, ya' lil' scaredy-cat," he hissed. "We're not gonna be doin' anything to ya'. Calm down."

Chica smiled, "Yeah! We're sorry we scared you!"

Bonnie huffed a bit, as if disappointed that he couldn't somehow give the human a fatal injury. Freddy also seemed a bit let wasn't struggling, but still had a nervous expression glued to his face. Being dangled in the air by a murdering robot quad is not fun.

"Have you seen J- The Marionette lately?" Chica asked quickly.

Jeremy shook his head, now a lot calmer.

Freddy interrogated the human, "When did you last see him?"

Jeremy was silent, but pointed to his mouth.

"I think he is hungry," Bonnie added.

Foxy sighed, "A' think he can't talk, but why would he be hungry?"

Bonnie shrugged.

Jeremy gave a defeated glare.

Chica gave a notepad to the night guard. He quickly scribbled, "**i last saw him in my office gathering papers why would i be hungry? like the fox said i lost my voice**"

"Maybe he's in a party room," Bonnie commented.

"**i checked everywhere on my monitor he is nowhere to be found why are you looking for him?**"

Freddy glared at the watchman, "He's our friend. Heck, he's family. We want him to be happy, and what we just found out isn't too happy. And family should stick together."

Smiling in a grim matter, Jeremy wrote, "**that's very sweet but you better hurry you have under an hour to find the thing**"

Foxy shouted, "Crew, off to find Jack!"

The four and Jeremy marched out of the room. But they weren't the only ones leaving the Parts Room. Something else followed. . .


	8. A Golden Tale

Everyone split up. Bonnie scouted the Main Hall. Chica searched the Show Stage. Freddy inspected the Prize Corner. Foxy looked in Kid's Cove. Jeremy found it huddled in the office.

The black figure glared at him with huge and dark eyes. Its purple streaks resembled tears more than silly clown face paint. The music device it always carried played a slow, sad and corrupt tune.

"**jack your friends are looking for you,**" Jeremy wrote.

_Why do you dare call me by my real name? It's more annoying than the idea of being a killer, _The Marionette grumbled. It had probably gotten tangled up in its strings, and was now swaying on a mess of wire like a swing.

Jeremy scribbled, "**im calling you that because thats the only name i have for you**"

_I don't need a name, I'm a hypocritical ghost. I don't deserve a name. Leave me alone, _ The Marionette venomously replied.

"**do you want to talk about it?**" asked the night watchman.

_When I was still a boy, I loved coming here. I would do anything to see Fredbear, or Freddy, sing and play with us kids. One day, my mother didn't let me eat any candy. I was a dumb little thing, but I decided to run away to Freddy's. A few sharp turns between the cars and I was gone and free. Then I saw a weird purple one. The man inside beckoned to me, but I knew about strangers. I made a dash for my mom, but I was lost in the automobile maze. I ran for the only shelter there was, but no one seemed to notice me from the inside and didn't let me in. I cried and cried and after a while. . ._ The Marionette trailed off. _About a month later, a new animatronic was donated to the place; an animatronic made of bone china. _It stuck its arms out before it.

Jeremy stared at the animatronic puppet.

_Anyway, when we reopened, I saw five dead children at the night shift in the Parts/Service. I thought they were simply sad, with their heads down, so I gave them gifts. They didn't respond. It took me a while to notice they were like me. Being lonely, I put them in suits to make them even more like me. Now we all have to endure endless torture. And how do we have fun? By taking out our anger on every. Single. Guard. Why else do you think they vanish? Aliens? NO, they're DEAD._

The robot made noises like static and buried their face in their hands. Red liquid dropped from its eyes.

_J-Just-t leav-ve me al-alone. . ._ Jack cried.

Jeremy left the room in utter silence.

* * *

"Did ya find him?" Foxy asked impatiently.

Jeremy hesitantly shook his head.

Freddy growled, "It's five nineteen, where could the stupid puppet be?"

Everyone shrugged but Jeremy, who seemed to be counting the animatronics.

"**aren't there five dead children?**" he questioned.

Not even wondering where he got the thought from, Chica replied, "Oh, W- Goldy is in here, too. Say hi, Goldy!"

The broken tablet sparked to life, then showed an golden inky boy figure. The figure waved and giggled.

The same giggle he heard when Shadow-thing came out.

Jeremy angrily shook the tablet. The child laughed.

"He must have been busy," Bonnie commented.

"**who cares can you get him out please?**"

Freddy answered, "Don't pay attention to him. He'll eventually get bored and leave."

The ghost shouted something that sounded like, "Never!" He then started playing with the virtual posters, giving most of them a Freddy face, but with an ugly yellow tinge and no eyes. Others included crying white faces a lot like the puppet's, a Freddy pulling its head off, and newspaper clippings eerily similar to the ones The Marionette had borrowed. None of those were actually any room, however. The golden child wrote "IT'S ME" in inky black letters on the wall and admired his own idea.

"**does he ever really do anything?**"

"Sometimes," Foxy told him. "He jus' likes ta' sit 'round an' scare people that way. When he's in costume, he'll probably have ya' dead before three."

Jeremy wrote back, "**very reassuring thanks**"

"You're welcome!" Chica chirped.

No one seemed to notice the sudden emptiness in the room.

* * *

That meant, of course, that somewhere it was much more crowded. This time, this place was the office.

Toy Chica had wandered in on The Marionette's self-pity. The session with Jeremy was apparently not enough.

"Hello, dear!" the yellow animatronic sang. "How is your special day?"

The black puppet honestly replied, _Horrible. Leave me alone._

"Why's that?" Toy Chica asked. She didn't seem to notice the red stuff dripping from the Marionette's perch.

The Marionette ignored the chicken.

She answered, "I know what'll cheer you up! I'll sing you a song!"

The Marionette would have continued denying the animatronic's existence if it hadn't noticed the black shape of a boy outlined in gold.

It shook its head to the figure and sat up in the mess of wire. The figure smirked at him. The music box stopped playing, but The Marionette didn't pay attention.

The events afterwards seemed sped up. The lights flickered, and the figure was gone. Toy Chica's eyes flickered in a similar and turned black.

She smiled devilishly at The Marionette as her eyes dripped with red liquid.

Well, at least his friend was okay.

* * *

"**where's the kid?"** Jeremy asked.

"Ya' mean he's not on the monitor thin'?" Foxy asked.

Jeremy shook his head.

Bonnie clapped, "Good!"

"But where did he go?!" Freddy asked for the man. "He didn't read the story! He's still going to hu ft Jeremy! Or Jack! You know those two are bitter rivals!"

Jeremy looked nervous all of a sudden.

"JEREMY, IS THERE SOMETHING YOU WOULD LIKE TO SAY?" Chica interrogated him.

The security guard reluctantly nodded and signaled towards the office where he saw The Marionette.

He was too emotionally hurt for more.


	9. Fight and Flight

_Goldy, out of all of the spare animatronics, you chose _her? _Toy Chica? _The Marionette asked.

"She's yellow," Goldy replied. "Toy Bonnie has no face. Toy Freddy can't even talk anymore. Mangle and BB are. . . Special. My golden glory can only be shown in this chick."

Seductive _chick,_ commented the black puppet.

Goldy nodded, "Exactly. WAIT."

The Marionette snickered.

"JACK."

_My name's not Jack, for Fred's sake! Anyway, you were asking for it. Don't walk in on my brooding next time just for me to bask in your sickening arrogance._

"Huh?"

_You shouldn't be bragging._

Goldy in the Toy Chica suit growled, "Stop being a nerd and use real words, JACK!"

_I'm older than your hosts. I'm older than you in ages alive. I'm older than you if we were still alive. Shouldn't I give orders?_

"No," the ghost of Golden Freddy stomped. "MY NAME IS GOLDEN FREDDY, IT'S IN THE TITLE. GOLD IS ROYAL, SO I'M BETTER THAN FREDDY. I GIVE ORDERS."

The Marionette calmly replied, _Your name is Willy, you are a child in several costumes at once. Dramatic much? Do the arithmetic, genius._

"MY NAME IS GOLDEN FREDDY," cried the yellow animatronic. The lights flickered, some of them blew sparks. "I'M A GHOST HERE FOR MY REVENGE." A few pens on the office desk rolled off. "I WON'T REST UNTIL MY KILLER IS DEAD." The Marionette's music box was playing its tune without being wound up.

_Your killer has been in jail for years, Goldy. Technically you are the killer, _explained the puppet.

The bird animatronic yanked The Marionette down so hard the cables snapped and slipped down into a heap. Then, he tossed it into the wall with sheer force.

The events were heard all the way across the pizza place.

* * *

The "older" animatronics slammed into each other as the cracking sounded from the office.

"J- The Marionette!" Chica corrected herself.

Foxy hopped into Jeremy's arms. Being about a couple hundred pounds, however, the night guard fell over.

"I'm sure he's fine!" Bonnie told her. He didn't sound like it.

Freddy yanked the pirate fox to his feet. The night watch was disregarded almost completely. He commented, "Goldy's always been vengeful. . ."

Bonnie asked, "Because you're siblings?"

"Yeah. . ." Freddy sighed.

"Maybe he'll get along better with you if you talk about it," Chica chirped.

Freddy answered immediately, "Have you seen the guy's tantrums?!"

Foxy, holding Jeremy uncomfortably by the shirt, pointed at the office hall. "T'was only Toy Chica, no worries!"

Toy Chica whipped around, her eyes glossed black and her beak missing. The wires The Marionette normally hung from were torn, and the puppet lay in a pile of plaster and paint from the wall. Toy Chica hissed.

"Now ya'll can worry," Foxy whispered.

Chica yelled at Goldy, "Why can't any of you get along?!"

Golden Freddy/Toy Chica answered happily, "Because we hate each other! "

"That's kinda how Goldy behaves, lass," interrupted Foxy. He lightly pushed Jeremy to the side so Goldy wouldn't kill him.

The music box on the floor clicked in the silence.

Freddy grabbed the yellow animatronic by the shoulders and pinned him to the table. He hissed, "Listen; the guy who killed you is gone. You can't hurt him, he can't hurt you. Happy?"

"NO, I WANT THEM DEAD BECAUSE OF ME. MY REVENGE. I WON'T REST UNTIL THEN," he punched Freddy in the face with a cupcake.

"You'll be worse than your murderer!"

Goldy shoved him into a wall. "WE DON'T SPEAK OF THE MAN IN PURPLE."

_I-I know a man in purple. . . _The Marionette stuttered. He began to rise before Goldy threw Toy Chica's cupcake across the room and knocked him out once again.

Chica popped up between the two bears (one of which had possessed a chicken robot) and pushed them apart. She looked the yellow animatronic in the eyes and asked, "Then why are you still hurting everybody?"

"I SAW EACH OF YOU DIE. I SAW THE MAN. I KNEW WHAT HAPPENED. THE WORLD IS BAD AND I'M TRYING TO PREVENT THIS FROM HAPPENING."

"Purple Guy is in jail!" Chica repeated. "We're safe!"

Goldy knocked her aside. He roared, "WHO SAYS SOMEONE ELSE CAN'T COME IN AND KILLER THE CHILDREN OFF?"

"The security is better! Times have changed! Maybe you are the bad guy here!" Chica accused.

Goldy froze, holding Freddy uncomfortably by the neck. Thankfully, animatronics don't need oxygen, so this was often just a small annoyance.

"Alright, girly, you win," Goldy drew back his hand and Freddy fell to the ground, unharmed.

The three other animatronics cheered.

Golden Freddy then pointed at Chica, "None of you are to mention this or the Purple Guy again."

"Deal!" Bonnie smiled with half a jaw. It looked like the stuff of a child's nightmares.

Foxy called, "'Righty then, Jeremy, it's safe now!"

No answer.

"JEREMY!" shouted the four animatronics. They ran out of the room. A confused Toy Chica left for the Show Stage. Somewhere, in the dark, was a little boy, following curiously.

No one paid much attention to the still puppet and the silence that last half-hour.

* * *

The four original animatronics were in the Parts and Service Room not long after their dash. Foxy had made it quite a while before the rest. Freddy and Chica were, surprisingly, tied. Bonnie came last, muttering about faces.

"Why's the lad disappear in the first place?" asked Foxy. "Fear? Stuffin'?"

Bonnie huffed, "We have been trying to kill the past couple days."

"Don't remind me. . ." Freddy complained. They were behaving a lot more like children after reading about the past.

"Sorry," Bonnie replied.

"Those who fail to learn history are doomed to repeat it," Chica interjected.

Everyone in the room screeched angrily. Chica cowered.

"In all seriousness, we need to find Jeremy," Freddy told them.

Foxy said, "Agreed!"

The bear opened the door.

The sight was horrifying.


	10. A Pair of Puppets

Well, t hankfully, Jeremy was fine physically. For emotionless robots that had until about an hour ago tried to kill him, the four animatronics were relieved.

The bad news was that he was also not fine.

Similar to the animatronic characters whenever they got "a bit sinister", Jeremy had black eyes and white dots for pupils. He hissed like a cat.

The four screeched in terror like the children would during the day if one of them showed up. Then Foxy yanked the door shut.

"ALRIGHT, WHO STOLE JEREMY?" Freddy yelled at them. Everyone looked at each other with worried gazes. "FINE. DEREK, PRESENT. RONNIE?"

"Present," Bonnie muttered.

"CHELSEA?"

Chica replied, "H-Here."

"LUKE?"

Foxy held up his hooked hand, which made a creaking noise that told Freddy he was there.

"WILLY?" Freddy called.

The back-up birthday banners rustled, as if an invisible force like a breeze had swept across the room.

Freddy called back, "I'LL TAKE THAT AS AN ANSWER."

"Sooo. . ." Bonnie asked, tapping together his fingers in a nervous matter. "Who's that?"

Chica gasped, "Purple Guy!"

The breeze rustled many more banners. Chica murmured an apology.

Foxy suggested, "It could be ol' Jack."

"The Marionette was flung into a wall," the deformed chicken warbled. "It can't be him."

Bonnie added, "He did look pretty hurt. . . I think Goldy dislodged a joint and cracked the mask. There's no way it can be him."

Foxy leaned into Bonnie's destroyed face, "Are ya SURE?"

Bonnie leaned back and nodded, pushing the fox's hook gently away.

Freddy answered, "The pirate's got a point. We aren't too sure Jack's not doing that. Aren't we able to think even when we're off?"

There was uncertainty in the trio's mumbling. Banging was heard on the door. They screeched again.

"Will Jeremy be okay, though? He looked bad!" Chica chattered. "We all know how not healthy ink eyes are. Like drugs! And he was breathing like it was impossible to get any air! Asthma!" She hyperventilated quite realistically for a bot.

Freddy cautiously creaked open the door. He whispered, "Jeremy?"

Silence.

Freddy let the door squeal open a little more. It had opened about ninety degrees when a figure came screaming out of the dark.

Jeremy was on top on the over-sized teddy bear of doom faster than you could say, "Pizza". Freddy forced him off like an owner would to a disobedient hound. Jeremy's eyes flickered, for a split-second very fearful, but became angry again as he sprinted off.

The three befuddled animatronics stood over Freddy as they watched the strange watchman disappear behind the corner.

"WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS DOING JUST STANDING THERE?" Fuming, Freddy cried out, "AFTER THEM."

* * *

The night watch made it around the pizzeria at least twice, constantly checking the front doors. It wasn't long before the animatronics figured out his pattern and cornered him.

"What's gotten into you?" Chica demanded.

Jeremy crossed his arms and faced in the other direction. That was where Freddy was.

"JEREMY," Freddy commanded. "Explanation, NOW."

Jeremy shook his head. He couldn't speak, anyway. . . right?

There was one thing he hadn't called for.

"BOO."

The night guard screeched inhumanely as a ventriloquist dummy of a fox swung down, stopping just before his face.

"HAHA. HAHA. HAHA. YOU. SHOULD. HAVE. SEEN. YOUR. FACE!" Mangle laughed.

Now it was quite obvious that something was fishy.

Foxy threatened, "Y'can talk, so spill the beans."

Jeremy sighed, _This was not the way I originally planned this._

* * *

"JACK?" the group of four robotic critters said in shock.

Mangle was trying to silence her giggling head, curious to see where the guy's story went. It warbled more static, but she hit the thing once on the top of its head and it shut up.

_Yes, it's fricking Jack. Can you please not call me that? For once? _Jeremy, who was apparently possessed by The Marionette, complained.

"We will keep calling you Jack if you don't tell us what you're up to," Bonnie retorted.

_Freedom, RON. FREEDOM. I want to be out of this mess and alive again, not a poor little soul who has no control over anything but the animatronics they've been forced to haunt. I can be free like this, DEREK, _The Marionette said in two overlapping voices; his and Jeremy's.

Freddy grimaced, then added, "How can you be free, living with the guilt that the air you're breathing isn't even yours? How's that even working for you?"

_HORRIBLE, _he moaned. _But knowing that you're slowly dying is better than actually feeling the eternal agony of death._

Foxy picked up The Marionette/Jeremy by the shirt. He went "Ow," several times. "Gi' back Jeremy right now. We can eas'ly kill ya."

The Marionette gave a sick smile. _And wisk huwting ow' wiw' Jewemy? If you kill "me", he's guaranteed dead. Choose wisely! You don't have much time!_

He was right; 5:56 AM. If it struck six, the animatronics would lock up and await to be wheeled to their destinations, and Jeremy would be stuck as a puppet of the puppet for as long as it pleased.

Chica suddenly tapped Freddy on the shoulder and whirred in animatronic. Being human, The Marionette couldn't decipher it anymore. It was just machinery clicking.

Freddy immediately lifted up a chair. "Well, if you decided to visit the Living like that, you're going out the same way."

The human's eyes flickered with fear before being hit with the chair.

* * *

**Author: Yello'. So, I'm going to hopefully do one more chapter after this one if all goes well, with a bit of more formal AUTHOR'S NOTE, but I just want to thank you all for your support so far! You're all awesome!**


	11. It's Been So Long

The security guard jumped back up.

There was no one around. Not even one of the animatronics. This was unusual.

The Toy Animatronics were on the Show Stage not far from where he was. They looked terrible. Toy Bonnie had lost her face, similar to the real one. Toy Freddy was slumped over and his eyes were glossed pitch black. He made a noise like static. That goodness the place was closed. Toy Chica was covered in debris from the fight against Goldy. . . What happened there, anyway?

Well, suddenly all of the robots' faces turned towards him and had the infamously creepy black eyes. They chased him into the Parts/Service Room. Nothing after that. Jeremy probably fell asleep.

It didn't feel that way for some reason.

Jeremy checked the Kid's Cove. Mangle was in a, of course, mangled heap of endoskeleton and exoskeleton.

He peered into the Parts and Service Area. The four animatronics were sitting like they always did. They also seemed to be glaring right at him. . . Jeremy quickly ditched the place.

Next, the night guard observed the Game Area. BB stood there with his balloons and sign, grinning in a painful-to-look-at way.

And finally, the Prize Corner.

It was empty. The box was empty. The Marionette wasn't there. Oh boy. He was going to be in so much trouble. He-

_Hello, Jeremy._

He probably hopped several feet into the air. The Marionette giggled.

"What?" Jeremy demanded, then realized he should not be able to talk.

The Marionette smiled, _How about you be nicer to me? I fixed your voice, anyway._

The watchman wondered, "How?"

It gave a smirk and replied, _That doesn't matter. I had my pay for it. Oh, and it was fun to not be The Puppet a while, so thank you._

"Uh," Jeremy said. "You're welcome?"

The guard was yards away when he put two and two together. He spun around. "Are you implying that you possessed me?"

The Marionette was silent and standing stiff in his default position.

Nervously, Jeremy quickly backed away from the box.

* * *

The police, some employees and movers, and the manager arrived at seven twenty-six. Jeremy had been wandering around the empty pizzeria for over an hour. It was a rather unsettling thing to do, too. Being almost killed, possessed and knocked out in this "safe" playground drains all of the fun from it.

The manager guided the people he let into the pizzeria to the back, but Jeremy could catch him staring. Which was stranger, the fact that he was alive or that he was out of the office?

He got his answer when Frank Jackson approached him and asked, "What the hell happened to your face?"

"What?" Jeremy answered.

"Something hit you, probably an animatronic," Franklin replied. "You didn't tamper with them, right?"

"NO! Of course not!" Jeremy quickly told him.

Frank nodded. He didn't have time to continue the conversation because an employee lured him away with, "Whadda we do with the bear, Boss?"

Jeremy followed them both into the Parts and Service Area. The four stood neatly in a row, as if awaiting scrapping. He half expected them to speak up, but they didn't even bother to look at him.

They actually looked. . . normal. Like old animatronic characters, not monstrosities of murder.

It wasn't right.

The former night guard watched as the movers and employees assisted each other in carrying them off to the trucks heading for the scrap yard. Off went a lackadaisical Fredbear. . . Next went a quiet Bonnie. . . Chica was wheeled away silently, and Foxy was dragged off.

Frank picked up a screwdriver and went to work repairing the Toys.

"Um, Boss?"

Frank didn't turn around but retorted, "What?"

"You know the animatronics come to life at night, right?" interrogated Jeremy.

"Of course. They weren't given a proper night mode, remember? Causes 'em to glitch a bit. Why else do we need a night watch?"

Jeremy shook his head, "No, I mean they literally come to life! They're capable of thinking and performing complex actions!"

"You must be sleep-deprived!" Frank laughed. "They're robots! You need a break. . . We're having a final party today. Stay a bit. I'm sure it'll do you some good!"

Jeremy tried to protest, but the manager had left to help the people outside.

It probably wouldn't hurt to visit the last party this place ever held, anyway. Maybe the animatronics were just that and he just needed evidence. If not, he could protect the children from them. Besides, he'd miss the place. This would be a final good-bye of sorts.

His mind set, Jeremy went to go help them haul the metal critters.

The remaining animatronics' dozen ghostly eyes all watched him leave, with their minds made up as well.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the support this Fic received! Honestly, half the time I felt like I was pulling ideas out of the trash and adding glitter. It was you all who kept me motivated.**

**Anywho, I have another Fic similar to this in mind. We'll see how it goes.**

**Also, I left a few references in this story. I'll point them out: two dates are birthdays, one character was named after a friend, the "Pizza!" outburst Chica had was a reference to "How To Make Five Nights at Freddy's Not Scary", the "Because we hate each other!" scene comes from "Gravity Falls: The Golf War". "Poor little soul who has no control," is a reference to the Five Nights at Freddy's Song, and this chapter's title ("It's Been So Long") references a Five Nights at Freddy's song of the same name.**

**Until then, cheers!**

**~Mew**


End file.
